


Survival I (A Naruto Fanfic)

by krimson



Series: Survival [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimson/pseuds/krimson
Summary: An experiment subject. That's all Yoru's life was defined as until she escaped Orochimaru's lethal experiments. Her lust for blood along with an accident soon brought her to Konohagakure, the "Village of Hope". But will she be truly free there?Placed into the Anbu the moment she stepped into the village, she was denied not only by the villagers but also her "comrades". But did that matter to her anymore?As she stepped deeper into the world of shinobi, her true nature threatened to explode from under her mask. Her past, her blood-lust, her darkness, her memories."The strong will rule and the weak manipulated. That's all there is to it."





	1. Character Info (Prologue)

Name: Yoru

Current Age: 11 (_for reference: same age as Itachi meaning five years older than Team 7_)

Family: None??

Birthday: Unknown

Background: An experiment subject of Orochimaru. He was attempting his first few human experiments and managed to implant the Sharingans and the Byakugans into someone who is not of the Uchiha or Hyuga clan. He's been experimenting on Yoru since she was "born". Orochimaru was "nice" to Yoru but his experiments were too much to bear for her (or she just got tired of Orochimaru and herself as an experiment subject).

Looks: Short and messy black hair with red eyes and ghostly pale skin. Likes to wear black.

_*Imagine something like this* *Credit to original owner*_

Personality: Eccentric, different. She understands that she's a monster but hates it when other people call her that. Does not lie to others because she doesn't understand why people should. Has a sharp tongue and insults people even when she is just expressing her actual, genuine thoughts. Has a lust for blood and killing because of the influence of her childhood (also known as a Sadist). She HATES when people call her an experiment subject or talks about Orochimaru. She relies mainly on herself and is strong enough to take on _most_ people without getting seriously wounded.

Ability: Dojutsu that combines Byakugans with Sharingans (she has the ability of both). Strong at ninjutsu and genjutsu but not so much taijutsu. She has lots of Chakra but her body is not able to keep up with all of it. May fall unconscious because of an overly extended battle. She may turn temporarily blind (at most a week, usually one day or half a day) after overuse of her dojutsu on special occasions. Has three chakra natures, wind, lightning and earth, and can use them all skillfully (she is capable of learning other chakra natures and is completely fine with knowing some awesome new justus). She knows how to use jutsus with minimal or no hand signs and has several of her own jutsus she made up that combines her chakra natures. She is considerably fast and often uses her wind chakra nature to boost herself while running (almost like flying except she needs to touch the ground once in a while).

*Imagine something like this for her eyes*

** _(This "prologue" is just for reference because things might change. This is the temporary status of Yoru just so you get the main idea.)_ **

**(I sadly do not own any Naruto characters or the original Naruto plot.)**

**(I also do not own any images that may appear unless specifically noted. Credit to original owners~)**

_btw I go by krimson_ on Wattpad and I'm currently moving this story from Wattpad to ao3_


	2. Escape

"Don't let her get away." I heard Orochimaru shout behind me, his voice raspy and dry.

_He'll need a new body soon. _I thought bitterly as I raced through the forest, using the wind to boost me as I jumped through the darkness.

Suddenly, four shadows approached me from the left side. I halted just as the Stupid Four landed in-front of me, blocking my path.

"What do you want." I stopped completely and asked, my eyes flashing at them dangerously.

"Return to Orochimaru-sama," Sakon demanded.

"Orochimaru-sama will lessen your punishment," Ukon added, their twin synchrony as annoying as ever.

I ignored him (or them, whatever) and took out my beloved sword, preparing for battle. I infused Chakra into my eyes as well just in case my dojutsu might come in useful against these fools.

"You cannot beat all four of us," Kidomaru mused as he eased two of his hands onto his head, leaning back casually.

"As carefree are always," I muttered and launched myself at the jerk-face. Jirobo quickly dashed in front of him and blocked my fist attack.

"Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!" He yelled his stupid and long jutsu name as the barrier of earth-covered me. I gazed around the enclosure and sighed, my red eyes shimmering in the dark.

"Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu. Raiton: Raikou Kousen no Jutsu," I muttered, did two of the boring hand signs and stuck out my hand. The two twirling wind and lightning dragons exploded from either side of me and broke through the shell of dirt like it was paper.

"None of you can beat me in one by one _fist_ combat. What makes you think you can beat me together anyways? You are just a bunch of junk Orochimaru gathered for his experiments and tossed away because you **_failed,_**" I snapped as the dirt settled back down on the ground, leaving the forest even more misty than before (also with a newly added trail of destruction).

"See, she says you're useless, fatso," Tayuya said smirking, taking the offence as only existing to Jirobo.

"Unladylike," Jirobo responded shortly, still staring intently at me.

"Orochimaru may treat you like the precious child but we all know you're only an _experiment subject. _You'll never get privileges like us. You'll never be able to go out into the shinobi world and do _anything_. I bet you haven't even seen a village before. Oh, wait...! Except for the one Orochimaru picked you up from, but I doubt you'll have any memories for it since only its ashes remain," Sakon responded with his usually over-self-confident face, luring me to rip it apart.

"Quickly finish the business and bring her back," Ukon commanded the four and they all nodded, all willing to listen to their "leader".

I watched, annoyed, as their cursed seals crawled onto their faces. I didn't expect Orochimaru to send ALL of the Sound Four to stop me and didn't even bring most of my shinobi tools. I sighed and looked at the four (or five) in their level 2 cursed seal form and prepared for battle.

"Wait." A voice suddenly called from behind me. I whirled around to find Kabuto, Orochimaru's loyal lapdog, standing behind me, his chakra scalpel covering his hands.

"Ugh... I thought I would get to shoot her through the heart..." Kidomaru complained and his cursed seal slipped back off his skin, which turned to it's normal, smooth, brown colour.

"Orochimaru-sama ordered me to talk to her," Kabuto said simply, his chakra scalpel still raised, defending his chest. It was almost as though if I believed he was here to talk.

"What," I asked/said/moaned/complained/sighed, my eyes twitching in irritation.

"Why have you decided to run away from Orochimaru-sama. You're getting the best treatment in all of us. You are being granted immense power, power beyond even the five great village's imagination," Kabuto asked, his eyes defiant even while asking such a ridiculous question. _This is why I wanted to escape you, to begin with. You're just hopeless._

"I want my life. I don't want to be an experiment subject tossed around and controlled by some old dude that should die already and you, the loyal lapdog." I answered simply. I can literally hear the anger in the Stupid Four's brains. "And unlike you guys, I'm not stupid and I realise Orochimaru is using us. All of us." I continued, ignoring Sakon and Ukon's heightening dog growl. "Plus I don't want to work with a bunch of idiots who don't realize what Orochimaru wants," I ended my statement and watched in amusement as even Kabuto struggled for words to say.

"Why don't we just punch..." Tayuya began but was instantly knocked into a few trees (and maybe through some as well) by my invisible wind force shield, which I had set up while Kabuto was distracting everyone. I laughed as Tayuya struggled to get up, clutching her side which was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Who's next?" I offered. No one answered me this time, they just stared, hopefully, in fear.

"Yoru, you know it's dangerous..." Kabuto began again, attempting his lets-solve-this-peacefully and I-want-the-best-for-you tactics, which, I must say, is not working.

"I don't care what the freaky old snake thing told me anymore. For all I care, he can hand himself to Konohagakure and I'll congratulate him on finding an eternal hell to live in." I cut off Kabuto, "You can stop your I'm-such-a-nice-person act. It's disgusting." I finished and stopped talking. I'm pretty sure I've done enough talking to last me a month in Orochimaru's base.

_Now if you guys will excuse me_. I thought as I darted away, kicking Tayuya in the face as I passed her, making her squirm even harder. I could hear Ukon's swearing as I disappeared from their sight.

"You're just afraid you'll go on a rampage and kill all of us. You have actual humane _**feelings**_ for us, don't you?" Kabuto's taunting voice called from behind me. I tensed as he finished his sentence.

"You just want me to stop and fight you because you don't want me to run away to Konoha and tell them where Orochimaru is." I retorted venomously.

"Yes, and at least I admit it, so-" Kabuto responded. His voice died away this time.

_Bye, Kabuto_. I thought as I used the wind to boost me through the forest, soon, losing Kabuto completely. I alternated my path and went in zig-zags, making sure no one would be following me to wherever I would be going. I jumped through the dark forest and wondered where in hell I could possibly go.

_Just any place but Konohagakure, please_. I begged as I continued on my path.


	3. Yea, I'm a monster

I wondered how much God hated me as I looked down into Konohagakure.

It looked exactly like the books in Orochimaru's base depicted it as, except there was weird drawings on the four head hanging off the cliff and a blond haired boy scrubbing at it while muttering.

Even though I said I didn't care what Orochimaru said, some of his descriptions of Konoha did nervous me. He said there was a group of killers used to ****** and ******** people that *****. The people also liked to **** and **** *** and ******** newcomers. I heard there was also a ****** and ****** hiding in the *****. Basically a bunch of disgusting and weird stuff...

I had sneaked past a bunch of mysterious shinobis with masks and swords when the sun was just rising and found myself on the cliff around 10 minutes later. Honestly and sincerely from the depths of my heart, I wish I'm not here right now... but the pleasant smell coming from the village is kind of, just a little bit, tiny bit, luring...

"Hey! You're stepping on the Hokage!" The blonde suddenly called to me, his eyes flashing in anger. Surprisingly, I found it adorable.

"What?" I retorted, looking down at the third face hanging off the cliff. "The Hokage?" I thought and tried to remember what the books said about them.

"Old fellas trying to rule a village?" I asked and saw the blonde boy look oddly at me.

"Do you know, I'm going to become the Hokage one day!" The blonde boy continued, his blue eyes suddenly sparkly and round and dreamy. I wondered if all the people in the village are like the boy and turned to leave. I had no time to deal with optimistic idiots.

"Wait! I'll prove it to you! Don't leave!" The blonde boy called, his voice suddenly a pitch higher. I turned and looked at him. Compared to the big rocks, he looked tiny with his bucket and towel, plus he looked... desperate. I stared at him a little while longer and nodded. The boy's face instantly lit up. A short while would be alright... right?

"How about a battle!!!" The boy shouted as he abandoned his wiping and half jumped, half crawled towards me. I considered the odds of killing the boy accidentally (around 40% to 60%) before agreeing. Just be careful, I warned myself as I sucked in a breath.

I didn't even get to position myself properly before the boy charged at me, recklessly, shouting battle cries. I imagined 50 ways of cutting out his intestines before ducking the small fists and did a simple backflip onto the tree behind.

"Hey! No fair!" The boy yelled and shook his little fist. I smiled and jumped back down to the ground. The boy was the cutest creature I have ever met except Kabuto trying to get his glasses back (I mean, he looked like a **_CAT_**).

_*Imagine this :)*_

I ducked the boy's several blows in ease and decided that not accidentally killing him will be pretty simple.

1\. Don't fight back.

2\. Don't touch him.

3\. Don't touch the sword.

4\. Don't use tree branches cause it might break the boy's fragile limbs.

_Maybe it is going to be hard after all._ I thought as I sighed and watched the boy struggle up for the _I-dunno-how-many-but-a-lot _th time.

"Why?" I asked him as he fell right back over, taking in deep breaths and sweating a lot. Like really a lot. I'm pretty sure we haven't even started "fighting" yet.

"Cause... I want to prove myself! I'm going to be the Hokage and make everyone notice me!" He shouted back at me, determination in his eyes.

I looked at the boy, confused. _I wonder if Orochimaru-sama knows what the boy's feelings are... _I thought but instantly shook my head. _Orochimaru's not your master any more._

"Why are you shaking your head! Do you not believe me!" The boy angrily shouted at me, his blue eyes dimming.

"No. I was thinking about a disgusting snake dude who experimented on me. For the second question, I believe you, but I don't think others do." I answered in one breathe and sighed again I don't remember how many times I've sighed since yesterday but considering what has happened for the past day, I wouldn't be surprised.

The boy blinked at me, his head tilting to the side. By this point, I had completely lost his intentions.

"You're strong. I have to admit that. How old are you. Are you a shinobi? You must be right? Maybe if..." The boy suddenly bombarded me with a bunch of questions again.

"Yes, maybe I'm strong but not as strong as I need to be. I'm 11 about to turn 12 and I'm kind of a shinobi. I don't belong to a village but I have been trained to be a shinobi since birth. Well experimented also counts as training. Kind of. I..." I tried to answer all his question but was cut off suddenly. He had begun jumping up and down as though if doing an exercise...? I cocked my head at him.

"YOU CAN BE MY MASTER!" The boy shouted and ran towards me.

I blinked once.

"PLEASE!" He continued, his eyes so large and irresistible...

"..."

I stared at him and he stared back. I blinked again. Suddenly, as though if an open switch was pressed, he started celebrating and running in circles.

"You lose!!! You're my sensei now!!!" He roared and leapt onto me. I jerked back suddenly and felt a chill go through me. _I can't do this... _I retreated as the boy took a curious step towards me.

"I don't even know you." I reasoned as he tried to leap on me again. The bad feeling began inching up my sleeve again, grabbing onto my heart as it forced me away.

"I'm Naruto. I'm 6 years old. I go to the academy and I've failed once already! I want to be Hokage. I love eating ramen. I live in an apartment over there. I..." He continued but I cut him off again.

"You don't know me." I tried again.

"I can get to know you. You can tell me about you right now!" He said excitedly.

"You'll regret it." I answered.

"Tell me!" He said, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"I'm a monster," I said.

"No, you're not. You're human." The boy answered, smiling in amusement.

"No. I'm an experiment. I ran away from my master. I kill people. I'm designed to be a better killer. I abandoned my destiny. I have nowhere to go. I should be dead. I can't be a teacher. I'll kill you." I blurted out, unable to keep my stupid mouth shut.

The boy stared at me and I stared back again.

"But... You're..." The boy started to say but I was already gone, back into the woods.

I can somehow still feel his crystal blue eyes on the spot where I was standing even when I was too far away for eyes to see.


	4. I did it again, didn't I?

I ran through the forest blindly, my eyes straight ahead and my thoughts still wandering by the edge of the woods, with the blonde boy. Not much time had passed since I left the cliff but it seemed like an eternity ago with all the thinking I've done.

_"I'm a monster."_

I am. That's all I'll ever be. That's all I learned to be. A killer, a maniac, a monster. At least, this is something I know for sure.

_"But... you're..."_

I'm nothing else. Shut up. What do you, a stupid, young boy know about me. A boy living in Konohagakure, safe, from all the truths and dangers. All the blood, all the deaths. You will never understand, especially, someone like me.

The scenes flashed through my head one by one. The katana covered with vivid, crimson blood, plunging itself through the man's leg. Slicing up, through the body, ripping it apart like a rag doll. _No... It was merely a doll._ I kept and keep telling myself that. It wasn't real. It isn't real.

_Then what is?_

The forest blurred past me as I sped up.

_Why are you so afraid._

I'm not.

_Yes, you are. You are avoiding it like poison._

No. I just want to end up at a better village.

_If you're not, then why do you know what I refer to? _

Shut up.

_Does Konohagakure not satisfy your needs?_

I have no needs in any shinobi village.

_Then what are you searching for? _

Nothing.

_Why did you leave Orochimaru-sama then?_

Because I...

_You're afraid._

No, I'm...

Suddenly, shurikens came whizzing from behind me, each one of them aiming for one of my vital spots. I was jerked out from my thoughts as I quickly leapt up into the air, quickly activating my eyes. Instead, a person with a purple mask body flicked on top of me, kunai in hand.

_Not mask peoples again._ I rolled my eyes as I thought, annoyed, and did a perfect flip in the middle of the air, landing neatly onto a tree nearby.

"Who are you?" The (I'm assuming) girl-purple-mask demanded, her voice oddly empty.

"Someone," I answered, not bothering to tell her my true identity. It would be foolish to give your name to the enemy. Especially an enemy that attacks without warning. _The way she moves... it's as though if she was trained an assassin_.

"Surrender, or die." The girl threatened. I suppose she didn't want to start a normal conversation. She seemed quite enthusiastic about the second choice so I chose the first one. I held my hands up and lowered my eyes to the ground.

I felt her hesitate as she approached me, slowly. I wouldn't blame her. She clutched her kunai, her hand shaking slightly. Too slight to be noticed by the naked eye.

"I'm not going to do anything. Just come here already," I complained, slightly looking up to see the girl-purple-mask holding her sword as well now. I sighed loudly so she could hear me and waved my hands again to show I really didn't have any weapons.

Finally, she appeared within the vision of my lowered eyes and grabbed both of my hand, giving a kick to my knees, forcing me to kneel. I made a mental note never to surrender to people with masks again and started pouring chakra more into my eyes. The tingling sensation in my eyes excited me as my body tensed for action. 

"Hey," I said casually and lifted my eyes, "look." I forced the chakra into motion and felt my eyes begin to boil. The girl-that-should-really-die-now looked at me in the eyes, widened her eyes, and froze, rigid.

"That's my good girl." I cooed and smiled. The masked girl started to shake and let out a choking scream, her voice full of fear and horror. I casually plucked the mask off her face and saw blood spewing out her mouth, dripping down her chin and onto her gear.

"No..no...please.." She whispered and took a step back with effort, her eyes now round, fearful, and watering with tears. How fast attitudes change... I smiled at her and examined her thoroughly, front and back, to find nothing interesting but a cool tattoo.

I used my hands to cover it and applied chakra to where my skin touched hers. The girl screamed as smoke began to escape from the area while I was busy duplicating her tattoo. I mused over my shoulder as the exact tattoo appeared, scarlet red, in it's finest glory.

"I'll kill... you." The girl said again, her voice raspy and a little like Orochimaru.

"Die," I whispered back and slipped my hands onto her throat. I squeezed slightly and her eyes widened even more, blood now escaping from the sides of her eyeballs. Was she crying...? What was sad about death, especially for creatures like her? 

"Do you feel the pain? Do you see your own blood?" I whispered into her ear, my eyes whirling and burning even more, but that pain didn't matter. I forced the genjutsu deeper into her veins and chakra flow. I reached with my left hand for my sword and drew it out, slowly, savouring the girl's horrified expression and the blood, oozing out of her mouth and eyes.

"What do you see?" I drawled while licking my lips.

"Gen..jut.su.. This..is... gen.." She tried to talk but I squeezed on her throat harder, making her choke mid-sentence and she soon gave up talking.

"No one is here to save you. I can take as long as I want. No one. Can. Stop. Me. Here." I pronounced the words syllable by syllable, making the message clear and simple. The girl shook her head and tried to move her hands. I swiftly slammed the girl's back onto the tree trunk and used my sword to impale her shoulder to the tree, pinning her where she stood, struggling and near death.

"Konoha... will..will revenge..." She managed to choke out the words and went limp. I squeezed her throat even harder, expecting a reaction, but she continued to hang there, unmoving and cold.

"Boring," I muttered and retrieved my sword, kicking the body down to the ground without a second glance. I felt the hotness from my eyes seep away as my chakra returned to its normal cycle. _Konoha will revenge?_ I thought and laughed to the blood-soaked tree._ Boring_.

I stretched out my hands and touched the fresh bloodstain on the wood with my fingers. The blood stuck to my fingers as I inspected them. Fresh. New. Blood.

"I wonder how many disappointing deaths that makes, 1084?" I mumbled to the tree again, knowing no response will come. _At least Orochimaru proved to be a good master_. I mused as I remembered the night when I had made up my mind. _Too bad I realised the truth about you._

I stood on the tree branch for a while, gazing up at the sky, feeling the gentle breeze rushing up my face. I opened my eyes and felt something off, I looked at the blood smear on the tree before suddenly jumping to my senses. I looked down at the forest ground to find the body, stiff and cold, still laying there.

"No. no. no. no. nonononon."

No

No

Fuck no.

The realisation dawned in.

"I didn't mean... I... I was... no... Kabuto was right. I'm. I'm dangerous. I.." I said my voice growing higher and louder after each pause. The reality started to sink in as I gazed at the dead body.

I just killed a Konoha shinobi. I had gone on a killing rampage again. I had killed for no reason again. I had gone crazy again...

I held my stomach as I went over what happened in my head. The girl had looked so vulnerable and infuriating at the same time. I couldn't control both my eyes and my chakra and...

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered into my hands and closed my eyes, unable to take in the scene anymore.

"You should be." A muffled and gruff voice called behind me as my world fell into oblivious darkness.


	5. Just give it back

I woke to a searing pain in my mind. I coughed, groggily opened my eyes, and looked around to find myself in an unfamiliar room with my hands and feet tied to a metal chair. The room was small and enclosed, with a smell of...............roast chicken...?

"What the hell!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs glaring through the bars separating me from the still more dreary hallway. I wondered how long I've been unconscious in this place. Looking down at my clothes, I found them ripped, my pale skin underneath with covered scratch marks. _How long have I been down here..._

"Where in the world am I. Some basement of a restaurant?" I muttered to myself and started to examine my bindings, they were simply rusted metal. Out of habit, I checked my sheath tucked to my waist... my dear sword was gone. I took a deep breathe in and out.

_I'm calm. Totally calm. I won't kill anyone. Deep breathe in. Deep breathe out. Phew._

"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL BETTER PAY DEARLY FOR TAKING MY FUCKING SWORD! YOU PIECE OF HUMAN S***. A WASTE OF TIME AND FRICKING SPACE!......" I shouted and cursed on, rambling about all the ways I'll slaughter them like chicken, plucking each and every of their feathers out.

Finally, after God knows how long, signs of chakra started showing up in my "personal mind chakra detector". I instantly shut my mouth and listened, and soon heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.

_There seems to be a flight of stairs at the right end of the hallway and a locked door at the left. Three men are coming and two more are stationed above the flight of stairs. This place reeks of chakra... dirty chakra..._ I thought as I continued to trace the people's positions.

I opened my eyes just as the first man came into view, wearing the same purple mask as... the person rather not think about right now. The second man had two big slashes down his face and was wearing a black bandana over his head. If this was an actual restaurant, he resembled the butcher. The third person was wearing a red unidentified animal mask. The butcher man took out a chain of keys from his pocket and opened my cell door. The other two carried in a table with shackles attached to one side. Overall, everything seemed threatening enough. I would've folded my arms and raised my eyebrows if I could but I didn't bother breaking the chains yet. I merely looked at the butcher guy (who was probably in charge... I mean everyone wants a butcher in charge... right? No wonder it the place smells like roast chicken) and smirked.

"Watch yourself." The purple mask stepped towards me and spat. His hand was resting on the katana by his side.

"Hey, I'm not the one stealing other's masks and cosplaying," I mimicked the man's voice and laughed.

"Are you aware of where you are?" The butcher man asked me.

"Mhm. Some underground kitchen maybe." Seeing the man's glare I added, "By the way, I'm not edible."

"You're in Konohagakure. I am Morino Ibiki, Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. The smell you are thinking is food, is burning flesh," The butcher (but technically the Morino Ibiki) introduced himself while observing my reactions.

"Mhm... and who are the two cosplay buddies," I asked casually, not letting my (just slightly) fear show.

"You are in no position to ask questions." The egotistic "Head of the bla bla bla Force" snapped and started pacing around the room.

"Jeez...okay...! To make things easier for you, my name is Yoru, and I'm the head of nothing, I don't belong to any village, I'm just here," I introduced myself pleasantly and watched the three casting glances at each other. It wasn't exactly confusion that was painted all over their faces, more like a suspicion of the unknown...

"Why did you intrude Konohagakure?" Ibiki asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hmmmm... I didn't want to be here in the first place so not really intruding... More like passing by before some b****y woman decided to threaten me," I answered, narrowing my eyes at the cosplay fellows.

"So she threatened you... That doesn't seem to agree with how my witness described you. You were seen attacking her and torturing her with genjutsu while holding her throat and calling her insulting names. You also seemed to be enjoying... the pain," Ibiki told me, his lips slightly up curled, satisfied at finding what he thought was a lie and my motive.

"Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorerem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit." I answered, the sentence just rolled off my tongue. Ibiki and the cosplay fellows looked at me like I was going crazy. I mean... am I? "There is no one who loves pain itself, who seeks after it and wants to have it, simply because it is pain..." I explained, trying a little to sound not that insane. This time Ibiki raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is that so? Don't you think there might be exceptions of this... phrase? I knew several people who were in this room who doesn't quite fit your... phrase. I would think..." Ibiki started to say but I cut him off quickly.

"Mister. I would rather you just asked straight forward questions. Those are easier to interpret and I can answer them. Good for me and you." I remarked casually but adding an edge to my tone. The way people spoke in this "outside world"... I don't know how to phrase it but it was fundamentally different from Orochimaru's orders.

"I see. I'm glad you wish to corporate. Then let me get to the point. Why did you kill her knowing she is a shinobi of the Land of Fire and possibly Konoha?" Ibiki asked, his eyes locking onto mine as we stared at each other.

"I felt like it. Past tense, felt." I answered truthfully but swiftly received a punch in the face. I swear my nose began to bleed.

"You don't kill someone if you feel like it. I'm sorry if your parents haven't taught you manners. Unless... they acted like _**dogs**_ as well," The cosplay dude growled from behind his mask.

I stared at him venomously and ignored my burning, and maybe swollen, face. Smiling coldly, I ripped the chains off, having used my chakra like needles, loosening the compactness of the already rusted chains. I stood up and pounded my hands on the table, making Ibiki take a step back in surprise.

"First, I'm not the one acting off, you are. If you would just sit back and let Morion-kun do his job, I might have just let things be. Second, I don't have parents, but if I do, you'll be wishing you were never born. Third, I didn't mean to kill the fucking woman. She launched herself at me and I was defending myself. So what I killed her in the end!? She deserved _every_, _single_, _bit_, of **_it_**!" I spat back, slamming the table onto the wall and crushing it with my wind chakra.

"Now give my sword back," I growled as I picked up an iron bar from the debris, pointing it at Ibiki.

"Secure the building and alert the Anbu unit on standby! Meet me outside!" Ibiki ordered the other two shinobis and quickly stepped out of the room, not wasting any more time to close or even lock the cell doors. At least he was sensible and understood my capabilities. The two 'Anbu' members, disappeared with a "poof" just as I was about to stab them with the iron bar. I had made sure the strengthen the whole iron structure the moment I took hold of the weapon.

I quickly followed Ibiki out to the dreary hallway and saw him sprinting up the stairs. I knew it was a trap, but so what? I wanted my sword back. I followed Ibiku up the stairs and through even more winding hallways.

Soon, Ibiki raced out a pair of double doors and I burst out after him. What met me was the said "Anbu Unit", all wearing masks and katanas, standing neatly in combat formation.

"God. Is this why you won't give me back my sword? Cause you guys only make katanas?" A hundred shurikens answered my question.

"Now I feel bad for you guys," I muttered and braced for a full-on battle.

_*Kind of what Yoru's sword looks like*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ As maybe you've noticed or not, Survival is actually originally published on Watppad and so is it's sequel Survival II (which I'm currently writing). I'm doing minor+major edits as I post so this (surprisingly) is the less cringy version of what I wrote almost 2 years ago. I haven't done any edits even though I've finished Survival I, mainly because I'm waiting to finish the whole series first.  
Here's what I'm excluding from the ao3 vers. of Survival I:  
Bonus Parts except Special Thoughts: ________  
Author Notes from previously. I'll check-in time to time with new author notes from present me, most likely dissing myself.  
Announcements from Wattpad (since they're most likely not important anymore)
> 
> And... yeah~  
I hope you guys enjoy~ If you want to follow me on Wattpadd my username is @krimson_
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!  
0/ o \0~


End file.
